Drama in and out of the Lab
by Snowflake Dazzle
Summary: Hermione is sick of Draco at work; now he is interfering in her personal life. EWE. Disclaimer, I own nothing.


"Fuck, Granger! Watch where you are going!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped backwards.

"If you would remember to always use the right door, we wouldn't have this problem. Why is it so hard to follow the instructions on the door?" I shout back at him.

Draco Malfoy and I began at St. Mungo's at the same time; ironically in the same department. We had both gone back to Hogwarts for our N.E.W.T.s and I beat his scores by a matter of points. Since then, he has been trying to outshine me. Everything that I have worked on, he has been next to me, trying to make it better. To a bystander, it looks like we work well together. To those who know us, they know I am about to kill him. He is always there, and I know that if I want to have a breakthrough at all for medicine, I will need to leave Mungo's and work somewhere else.

Malfoy sneers at me as he walks into the lab. I re-steady the books I am carrying and head back to my office. Once there, I put my microbiology books on the shelf to refer to them later. Malfoy and I are both studying how virus effect wizards differently and why there are differing strains of viruses that don't affect wizards at all, while they can be deadly to muggles. Knowing that Malfoy wouldn't be above taking my notes and reporting my work as his own, I open a hidden drawer in my desk and stash my notes for later. I make sure my desk is clean for the weekend, ensure my notes are locked and warded and leave my office. I say goodbye to the receptionist on my way to the floo, wishing her a good weekend.

Harry and I meet at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks that night. Since Ginny is away for a game, and Ron and I cannot stand to be in the same room together any longer, Harry and I meet when we can. Ron and I tried a relationship after the War; however, he didn't see a problem with sleeping with other women while we were together. When I found out, I destroyed everything he had given me in the months we were together, and avoid him when all possible. I think the last time I saw him was Ginny and Harry's engagement party, and I only said 'hi' all night to him.

Harry and I place an order for food with our drinks and find a table near the back.

"How has work been?" I ask him once we are seated.

"It's been quiet lately. We still have a few former Death Eaters that we are looking for yet, but the leads for them are coming up short. Otherwise, there has just been a bunch of paperwork," Harry says as he takes a drink. "How about you?"

"I feel Malfoy is trying to take my notes again. I have them locked and warded this weekend, after finding the drawer unlocked on Monday. I don't know why he can't just leave me alone."

"Maybe he likes you and is trying to get your attention," Harry says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, and the Chudley Cannons have a chance at the World Championship this year," I snap back.

"I'm just saying, he isn't under his father's control anymore. Maybe he has liked you for years and now he can finally act on it."

"Dream on Harry. Even if that was the case, he has been horrible to me and you for the past decade and that is not something I can overlook."

"Maybe try to go out on a date and see how he reacts. I know an Auror that you would get along with if you want me to set something up."

"I think you will be wasting your time. I need to focus on work right now, not my love life."

"Why not? Hermione, you are twenty-two years old. I realize you are still young, but when are you going to focus on your rather than everyone else. I worry that it is just going to be you and Crookshanks forever," Harry exaggerates.

"Really Harry?"

"Yes, so please let me set you up with Tim. He graduated before we started Hogwarts, but I think the two of you will get along well. Please?"

"Fine. Let me know. I will then tell you what a disaster it was."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to owl you at work, so you can share it with the office. I bet Malfoy will be jealous and want more information. Maybe he'll show up to where you and Tim go," Harry smiles at me.

"I know you are wrong. But I'll again, let you know," I say as our food arrives.

We eat the rest of our meal and Harry informs me that Ginny has a home game the weekend after next and would like everyone there. I mark it in my calendar to make sure I don't schedule time in the lab that weekend. We part ways after another drink

The rest of my weekend was uneventful. I cleaned my flat and went to the grocery store to get fresh fruits and vegetables. Monday morning, I make my way to work, hoping my work is still undisturbed. I greet the others in the lab and enter my office. I am happy to see it exactly how it was left, but upon further inspection, I noticed that several of the ward layers had been broken. I know if I asked, Harry would have someone look into it for me and tell me who's magical signature was on the drawer, but I know who is it. My office smells like Malfoy's expensive cologne. I wonder how long he was in here for the smell to still be here this morning.

I remove the rest of the wards and get the key out to remove my documents. I read over the first few pages to remind myself where I was and go out to the lab. I had several samples in the incubator over the weekend to grow. I get to work, noticing that Malfoy was working at the station next to mine. Knowing that I am only thinking this because Harry put the idea in my head, I get back to work.

Just before lunch, an owl taps at the window. The girl closest to the window opens it and the bird flies in a offers its leg to me. I take the note and the owl leaves.

 _Hermione,  
Tim said he would love to go for dinner this week. I spoke for you and said you could do Thursday since I know you cannot get lab time that night. Let me know if this does not work, otherwise, you will be meeting Tim at the new restaurant in Diagon Alley at 7 p.m.  
Harry_

I really have gotten predictable if Harry knows the Lab is closed on Thursdays. I make a mental note to call Harry when I get home to let him know I will meet Tim on Thursday. I look up and see Malfoy looking at me, but he doesn't say anything. At lunch, I meet with Padma Patil, who is working in another department at St. Mungo's.

"Hi Padma, how was your weekend?" I ask as I open my lunch bag.

"Hi, yourself. My weekend was great. Pavarti and I went to see the Weird Sisters in concert!"

"That sounds like fun. How is Pavarti doing?"

"She likes her job at the _Prophet_. I think she would like it more if she could write more of what she wanted, rather than just taking assigned stories. How was your weekend?"

"Quiet. Harry and I went out on Friday, then I stayed in the rest of the weekend."

"You need to get out more. I could set you up with one of the Healers if you would like?"

"Thanks, but Harry has set me up on a date for this Thursday at the new restaurant. He seems to think we will get along well. I'm not sure. If this doesn't work out, I will let you know.

Padma and I finish our lunch while talking about what we are working on in our respective departments.

My week goes by quickly, mostly because I don't want to go on the date. I leave work at five so I have a chance to shower and change. Harry told me Tim would be waiting at the entrance for me with a bouquet of tulips for me.

I apparate to Diagon Alley and walk to the restaurant. There is a guy standing outside with a single tulip in his hand.

"Tim?" I ask.

"Hi. You must be Hermione. This is for you," he says as he hands me the tulip.

"Thanks. Are you ready to eat?"

We walk in and get a table in an area that is not too busy. We order our meals and wine.

"Harry says you are an Auror. How long have you been doing that?" I ask.

"I joined just after the War. My family left the country after I finished school and we got back two years ago. What is it like being a War Heroine?"

"I don't see myself as a heroine. I just did my part."

"But you are a heroine. How was it standing there at the end with Harry?"

"Really, it was all Harry. I was just one of many that were at Hogwarts. Why are you so fascinated with the War?"

"I just think I am lucky to be on a date with a War Heroine. Wait until I tell my friends," Tim says as the waiter brings out our food.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I ask as I start to cut my chicken.

"I love watching Quidditch. I think the Chudley Cannons have a chance this year."

Of course, Harry would set me up with someone who loves Quidditch. "Anything else?"

"No, I have season tickets, so I make sure I leave plenty of time for the games. Do you want to come with to their next home game?"

"I…"

"She doesn't like Quidditch you moron," says a voice I would know anywhere.

"Excuse me, we are on a date here. You can stay out of our conversation," Tim counters.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"You can't go out with this moron."

"Excuse me?" said Tim.

"And who should I go out with?"

"Me."

"And why would I ever want to do that?"

"Hey kid, you need to leave. We are on a date now and it does not include you," Tim interjects.

"Stay out of this. This is between Hermione and me."

"No, Malfoy, you need to leave. I am out with Tim right now."

"Potter obviously doesn't know you well if he set you up with this joker."

"Hey!" said Tim.

"How did you know that Harry set up this date? Did he tell you?"

"No, I heard you talk with the Patil twin at lunch on Monday. Did you not know I was sitting behind you? That I always sit behind you at lunch?" Draco asked.

"Why?"

"Hello, I'm still here," Tim says.

"Well, you can just leave. I'll pay for the meal, so don't worry about that," Draco snarled.

"Malfoy! You cannot just dismiss my date."

"Are you really having a good time?" Draco asks.

"That is not the point. The point is, you should not be here."

"Then leave this date and go on a date with me," Draco counters.

"WHAT!"

"What was unclear about my idea?" Draco asks.

"Do I get a say in this?" Tim says.

"No." "I'm sorry," Draco and I say at the same time.

"He does not get a say in this, as anyone can see that he is boring you. Now, will you come with me?" Draco states.

"What makes you think that you know me well enough to tell that I am bored?" I counter.

"I know that when you are bored, you fidget with anything you can get your hands on. At work, it is usually your muggle pen. Here, it has been the napkin on your lap. You keep playing with the corner," Draco offers.

Even though it is true that I fidget when bored, that could be true of many people and just a lucky guess on his part.

"Furthermore, you keep looking around. When you are invested in a conversation, you look directly at the other person, and continue to make eye contact." This makes me a little uncomfortable.

"Malfoy you need to leave," I say more firmly.

"So you are coming with me?" Draco tries once more.

"No. Now leave."

"I don't think I will. Waiter, can I get a Firewhiskey and the steak. I will be taking this table." Draco says as he points to the table next to ours.

"Why can't you just leave? I will not go out with you." I exclaim.

"Ignore him, Hermione, it is obvious that he just wants attention. Now, I was asking if you wanted to go to the next Chudley Cannon's game. They are playing this weekend." Tim says.

"I can't. I have scheduled time in the lab this weekend," I lie.

"Liar. The lab is closed for cleaning this weekend," Draco calls me out.

"I am going in to work on my project in my office. It is just off the lab," I try again.

"Why don't you just tell him that you hate Quidditch. Then you don't have to keep lying. Just so you know, Tom, our entire floor is closed this weekend."

"It's Tim."

"Stay out of this Malfoy."

"Maybe if you didn't have these tells when you are lying, I wouldn't call you out. When you lie, you scrunch your nose and get wrinkles on your forehead. It's cute most of the time, but sometimes it's very annoying," Draco states.

"How often do you watch me?"

"All the time. Why do you think I followed you to work at St. Mungo's? One of these days I figured I could ask you to dinner and we could try to start over."

"You were a bully to me for eight years, and continue to be a pain in my arse every day since graduation. Why on earth would I go on a date with you?"

"Because you want to get know the real Draco Malfoy?" Draco offers with a shrug.

"I know the real Draco Malfoy. He called me names for years, tried to get my friends expelled on a number of occasions and is currently trying to sabotage my work," I huff.

"I admit, I did try to get Potter and Weasel expelled. However, if anyone knew that I liked you, my father would have punished me. His idea of a punishment involved the dungeons and unforgivables. Also, I am not trying to sabotage your work, I am merely curious about your field of study. I look through your notes to learn more about muggle diseases. I have also read many of the books in your office as well. I in no way want to have any credit in the work you are doing, because you deserve it all. And I can tell you are very close to a major breakthrough."

At this, I actually turn and look at him. It is clear that he is trying his hardest to be sincere.

"You know what, this is too much for me. I just wanted a date with you for bragging rights. And I hoped I would be able to shag you as well. But this is too much. I'm leaving." Tim said as he put his napkin on the table.

"Finally," Draco mutters.

"Don't think this means you win. I am leaving too and you said you would take care of the bill. Good luck with that," I say as I get up to leave.

"Do you want to go to the museum tomorrow night?" Draco asks. "The Natural History Museum in London."

I think it over for one minute. Maybe I do want to get to know this new Draco.

"Fine, 6 p.m.?"

"See you there," Draco says with a wink.


End file.
